


Stuck On Her

by brandnewworldstosee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Clark and bros, Clark cares a lot about the Danvers sisters, Clark gives Maggie the shovel talk, F/F, Gen, lots of commas I'm sorry, so does Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: Look, Maggie Sawyer? She knows weird. She knows strange. Weird, strange, and her are all good pals. Strange situations were a dime a dozen when you worked alien cases in NCPD. Maggie had long ago stopped naming them strange, they were merely situations now.





	Stuck On Her

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Влипла в неё](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174600) by [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik)



> My first work in the Supergirl fandom! Just something I came up with the idea for on Thursday to distract myself from my end of semester/graduation feelings! I watched clips of Clark's scenes all morning long to try and get his voice right.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Look, Maggie Sawyer? She knows weird. She knows strange. Weird, strange, and her are all good pals. Strange situations were a dime a dozen when you worked alien cases in NCPD. Maggie had long ago stopped naming them strange, they were merely situations now.

It took a lot to phase Maggie. Most of the time she was in a bar it was an alien bar. She had an alien ex. Her current girlfriend worked for the DEO and encountered even more aliens and alien tech than she did. Her sister and boss were even aliens. 

But none of that had prepared Maggie for the situation she found herself in now. Standing in a DEO side corridor. With Superman. Giving her the shovel talk. While it is a fact that the list of situations that she never expected to find herself in had shrunk significantly when she had gotten involved with the Danvers sisters, and she had in fact experienced a few of them now, never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would be corned by The Man of Steel and given the shovel talk. She had expected the ones from Kara, as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl, and the one from J’onn. Once she met them the ones from James and Winn weren’t far behind and were rather creative. When she met Eliza Danvers she had merely gotten a look while Alex’s back was turned. And despite never meeting either woman two vaguely-threatening-but-nothing-that-could-be-proven-in-a-court-of-law-should-anything-happen emails had shown up in inbox, one from Cat Grant and the other from Lucy Lane. But Superman? Never even crossed her mind.

“Detective Sawyer.” Superman said, closing the gap between the two of them with a smile on his face.

“Superman.” Maggie resisted the urge to cross her arms as he approached. What on Earth could Superman possibly have to say to her?

“I wanted to thank you. For what you do for Supergirl. It’s nice to know that she has at least one ally in NCPD.”

“There were a few rocky moments, but we’re good now.” Maggie adored Kara, but she still had her moments of disagreement with Supergirl. They were almost always from a professional point of view and not quite a moral one. Although they had managed to bring their relationship and understanding of one another when Alex was kidnapped.

“I was actually hoping to speak to you? Privately, if that’s alright.” He added, glancing at everyone else in the room; the agents milling about, Alex with Winn at his workstation and Kara and J’onn looking at something at the round table in the center of the room, before nodding to a hallway a few feet away from them.

Maggie wasn’t too keen on the idea of following Superman, a virtual stranger, albeit one firmly on the side of ‘good’, away from the rest of the occupants of the DEO. But she knew that this was the actual Superman and that they weren’t under any immediate threat and she was aware that there were things that he might want to talk about, like the fact that she knew Supergirl’s real identity, that the rest of the DEO was unaware of. “Yeah, sure.” She said, gesturing for him to take the lead. He was silent as they walked and if he wasn’t keen to make small talk then she wasn’t going to make any attempts.

“Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Maggie asked, crossing her arms once Superman slowed to a stop, leaning against the wall across from Superman.

“I know you know Supergirl’s identity.” Ah, right to business then.

“Spend enough time around her, both sides, and it’s not that hard to figure out. Besides, I’m a cop, I’m trained to pick up on these things.”

“You might have figured it out but you kept quiet about it and she came to trust you with the information. And I appreciate your keeping it to yourself.”

“There’s a reason that it’s called a secret identity. And I know a thing or two about keeping secrets, and what it feels like when they’re revealed against your will.”

“Of course. That brings me to my other point.”

“Alex.” It wasn’t a question. She hadn’t expected the conversation to go this direction. And yet she was prepared. She wasn’t sure _how_ she would react if Superman told her to break up with Alex, but she sure knew that it wouldn’t change a damn thing.

“Yes. She means a lot to Kara.”

“She means a lot to me, too.”

“The whole Danvers family means a lot to me. They’ve done more than I can ever repay them for. And Alex is important to me too. She accepted Kara, and me, with no questions asked. She’s Kara’s sister, which makes her my family too. I don’t think I need to remind of what I’m capable of, should you do anything that hurts her.”

“I appreciate where you’re coming from. I’m really glad to hear that Alex means so much to you and that she has you in her corner. But you’re a little _late_ on that. Get in line. You’ve got Kara, J’onn, James, Winn, Cat Grant, and Lucy Lane ahead of you, in the event that I royal fuck up. Which I have no plans or intentions to. I love Alex and I’m not letting go.”

“I heard what happened. With the kidnapping. I’m glad that you were here, that you were able to be involved and in the loop. I know hard it can be, when your loved ones are in danger, have been kidnapped and are being used against you. It’s hard to keep your head straight. But you managed it.”

“It’s not like I was alone. I had Kara. Everyone at the DEO was feeling the loss of Alex. I almost went and messed it up, at the end. Kara had to talk me out of it.”

“Because you were worried. Besides, from what I was told Kara only reminded you of what you reminded her.”

Maggie shrugged, pushing off the wall. “We done here?”

Superman nodded, starting off down the hall. “Yeah. Just, one more thing. Are you and Alex free tomorrow evening? Lois is coming into town, since I’m going to be held up a few more days, and she’s been dying to meet you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Follow my Supergirl tumblr [here](https://earthtoagentdanvers.tumblr.com/) and my main tumblr [here](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/).


End file.
